


Четыре времени года: осень

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Artist Steve Rogers, Autumn, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Headspace, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Parkour, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Schmoop, Sharing a Body, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Краткое содержание:– Почему Манхэттен выглядит... как-то иначе? – неуверенно спрашивает Зимний, тщательно подбирая слова.– О чем это вы?– Цвета. Они изменились?* * *Первая Зимняя осень.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Winter, Steve Rogers & Winter
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Четыре времени года: осень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [four seasons: fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066073) by [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Седьмая часть цикла [the Winter drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805338)  
> Перевод предыдущих частей цикла [Зимние драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937188)  
> А так же в нашей выкладке четвертая часть цикла: [Чего же ты хочешь?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051892) Пятая часть цикла [Что им известно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049675) Шестая часть цикла [История о тебе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052447)

**Жирный шрифт** – Зимний, _курсив_ – Баки.

Свесив ноги, они расслабленно сидят на самой вершине Бруклинского моста лицом к Манхэттену, когда Зимний вдруг кое-что замечает.

– Питер? 

Питер в ответ хмыкает, подтверждая, что услышал, но склоненную над экраном фотоаппарата голову не поднимает.

Зимний в курсе, что Питер нащелкал парочку его снимков. Еще он понимает, что, вероятнее всего, Капитан попросит у Питера копии, как он пояснит – «для набросков». Только Зимнему совершенно невдомек, зачем Капит… Стиву его фотографии, когда они и так практически все время проводят вместе. Баки со смехом пояснил: _«Он так привык. Это художественная фишка»_. Как будто Зимнему стало понятнее. Он до сих пор не догадался, что это означает, но раз Баки не беспокоится – что ж, Зимний как обычно доверится ему, тем более, дело касается Стива.

Зимний убедился в том, что Питер понял, насколько важно не допустить размещение фотографий, на которых виднеется бионическая рука или не скрыто лицо. Нигде, кроме базы данных ДЖАРВИСа. Питер только усмехнулся на это – общаясь с настоящими супергероями, быстро усваиваешь, насколько высоки ставки. Стажируясь у мистера Старка, он столько всего усвоил насчет кибербезопасности, что Зимнему и не снилось.

Зимний с любопытством заглядывает через плечо: как он и думал, на дисплее его портретный снимок. Он разбирается достаточно неплохо, чтобы понять – снимок удался, хотя чем именно, объяснить не сможет. На фото он выглядит… спокойным. Может, даже печальным? 

За помощью он обращается к словарному запасу Баки.

_Подавленный_. Он выглядит подавленным.

Ночь действительно была ужасна. Баки неоднократно просыпался из-за кошмаров, пока не свернулся калачиком в уголке сознания и позволил Зимнему рулить. Пробежка с Питером казалась долгожданным способом отвлечься от измотанности, царившей в голове. Хотя мешки под глазами, с которыми даже сыворотка не могла справиться, сгорбленная поза, и то, как он подтянул сейчас одну ногу к груди, – говорило о многом.

Одно можно сказать наверняка: он совершенно не похож на Солдата с идеально прямой спиной и всегда являющего собой живое воплощение свернутой в пружину жестокой силы.

– **И это хорошо.** – Уверен Зимний, чувствуя молчаливое согласие Баки.

Он трясет головой и снова окликает:

– Питер? 

В этот раз его услышали по-настоящему:

– Да, мистер Зимний?

– Почему Манхэттен выглядит... как-то иначе? – неуверенно спрашивает он, тщательно подбирая слова. Временами ему трудно объясняться с людьми, если только это не Баки или Наташа. Он ценит Питера за то, что тот никогда не торопит и терпеливо ждет, пока Зимний соберется с мыслями, понимая его состояние.

А еще Паркер как никто умеет взбираться на любую высоту. Это бодрит – знать, что есть кто-то, кто не только не отстанет, но и даст сто очков вперед.

– **Сосредоточься, Зимний.**

– О чем это вы? – заинтересованно спрашивает Питер, заметив, что Зимний вынырнул из своих мыслей.

– Цвета. Они _изменились_?

– Ну-у, в такую рань мы сюда еще не выбирались, так что, может быть, дело в свете. По правде говоря, именно поэтому я и хотел, чтобы мы оказались здесь именно _в это время_ : освещение просто _идеально_ для портретной съемки, а мистер Стив попросил меня… Ой, гадство, я не должен был проболтаться… – Питер смущается и замолкает.

Зимний усмехается.

– Не переживай, я в курсе насчет фотографий. – Но Питер всем своим видом выражает сожаление, приходится продолжить: – Мы с Баки в порядке, правда. Я про цвета. Не про освещение. Стало меньше зеленого и больше… желтого? На деревьях.

Питер пару секунд молча смотрит на него:

– Потому что… октябрь?

Зимний пытается установить связь между этими двумя фактами, но терпит поражение:

– И?

– Наступила осень, мистер Зимний. Естественно, что листва меняет цвет. – Питер вскакивает, убирает фотоаппарат в разработанный Старком паукопрочный, прыжковостойкий рюкзак и протягивает руку: – Пойдемте, знаю я тут одно красивое место!

***

Едва они возвращаются в Башню, ДЖАРВИС, не дожидаясь их вопросов, сразу сообщает, что Тони и Стив находятся в мастерской.

– Мы с вами на редкость предсказуемы, – весело говорит Питер, пока они едут на лифте вниз, вниз, вниз… Зимний понимает, что непринужденной болтовней Паркер пытается отвлечь его, зная, насколько Зимнему не нравится находиться под землей. ДЖАРВИС привычно интересуется их прогулкой, и Зимний с благодарной улыбкой слушает, как тараторит Питер.

Тони копается в голограмме костюма Железного Человека, только размером как для Халка. Питер заинтересованно направляется к нему, на ходу сыпля вопросами, даже забыв снять рюкзак. Зимний наблюдает, как Тони смеется и треплет Питера по волосам. Человек-Паук официально не входит в состав Мстителей – во всяком случае, пока и даже временно, совсем как Баки и Зимний, но в Башне чувствует себя как дома. Зимний снова радуется, что вернулся и дал Стиву шанс. Тут находятся люди, которые им с Баки нравятся, люди, которые, кажется, понимают их.

Зимний знает, что их ситуация… необычна во всех отношениях. Он достаточно поконтактитровал с внешним миром, чтобы понять – ту помощь, которую они получают здесь, больше нигде не найти.

Капи…Стива он находит быстро. Он сидит на диване спиной к дверям, рядом с док-станцией Дубины, и рассеянно делает в блокноте наброски окружающей его механики: байк с разобранным движком у противоположной стены, футуристическая красно-золотая кофеварка, которая пугает больше, чем броня Старка, старый дуговой реактор на почетном месте в углу, в компании газетных вырезок и винтажных плакатов.

Зимний волнуется, даже ладонь вспотела. Наверное, не такая уж это и замечательная идея, и пока Капитан его не заметил, есть время все переиграть…

– _Ему понравится_ , – подбадривает Баки. Зимнему приходится приложить титанические усилия, чтобы выровнять дыхание. 

Он с точностью может назвать момент, когда Капи… _Стив_ , он же сам попросил называть его _Стивом_ , он не куратор, а просто _Стив_ – замечает его. Он оживляется, убирает карандаш и разворачивается боком, чтобы Зимнего лучше было видно. Его улыбка почти ослепляет, хотя он не может не заметить, что это Зимний, а не Баки. Зимний молчит, застыв на месте, не в силах принять хоть какое-то решение, и тогда улыбка Стива чуть меняется, становясь более мягкой и обнадеживающей.

– Привет, Зимний, – Капи… Стив говорит негромко, как будто боится напугать.

– _Видишь, как он все четко проанализировал_ , – в голове раздается голос Баки, и Зимний закатывает глаза.

– **Мы самые страшные агенты зачистки всех времен и народов, нас не испугать,** – напоминает он, важничая, и Баки хмыкает.

– Как прогулялись? – интересуется Стив, когда Зимний снова на него смотрит. Стив по-прежнему ободряюще улыбается, упираясь одной ногой на диван и поигрывая с блокнотом, он не делает попыток подняться, и этим ставит себя в тактически невыгодное положение.

– _Интересно, он специально это делает?_ – бормочет Баки.

– **Хэй, если хочешь сменить меня, валяй, не стесняйся,** – ворчит Зимний.

– _Нет, нет, ты тут за главного, давай, действуй,_ – в уставшем голосе Баки слышен смех.

Зимний делает глубокий вдох и подходит к дивану, отмечая, что улыбка Стива становится шире. Теперь их разделяет только спинка дивана, и это придает немного храбрости, потому что сейчас до Стива рукой подать.

– Я… Мы дошли до Бруклинского моста, а потом я… нашел там… – Зимний запинается, злясь, что нужные слова не приходят в голову. – Вот, – бормочет он и протягивает левую руку.

Листок немного помят, хотя Зимний постарался, чтобы этого не произошло. А это было непросто, учитывая, что обратно он бежал из самого Куинса, засунув листок в нагрудный карман. 

Он очень гордится, что рука не дрожит, понятно, она же металлическая.

– ...Листок? – Стив в замешательстве переводит взгляд с него на Зимнего и обратно.

– Осень! – отвечает Зимний, как будто это все объясняет. Он догадывается, что наверняка похож на сумасшедшего: волосы растрепаны, пальцы живой руки нервно сжимаются в кулак, распрямляются и снова сжимаются.

– **Это была плохая идея, плохая идея, очень плохая...**

– _Эй, нет, это не так. Он просто_ …

– Верно, сейчас октябрь, – медленно говорит Стив, по нему видно, что он старательно пытается разобраться в ситуации.

– … _Боже, ну какой он тупица_.

– Он красивый, – беспомощно продолжает Зимний, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, даже не снявшим куртку и зажавшим в руке трупик растения. 

– **О чем, черт возьми, я вообще думал! Это не имеет смысла! Зачем ему нужен…**

– Это для меня? – неверяще уточняет Стив, наблюдая за тем, как ему с готовностью кивают в ответ. – Спасибо, Зимний. И мне можно его забрать?

Зимний замечает, с какой силой вцепился в бедолагу-листик. Он буквально заставляет себя преодолеть оставшиеся несколько дюймов и вложить его в руку Капи… Стива, просто Стива, тут же делая шаг назад и спрятав обе руки за спину.

– Он и вправду красивый, спасибо. – Стив поворачивает лист на свету, рассматривая его со всех сторон.

– Я подумал, вдруг тебе захочется... – говорит Зимний без раздумий, резко осекаясь и чувствуя, что лицо начинает гореть.

– Нарисовать его? – договаривает за него Стив.

– _Ну наконец-то! Свершилось! Боже, иногда он бывает… безнадежным тормозом_ , – ворчит Баки. 

Зимний молчит. Ему кажется, что он израсходовал весь запас слов. Он кивает, соглашаясь с Баки, а заодно и с просиявшим Стивом. 

– Но тогда нам нужно будет подняться на наш этаж, а то у меня нет с собой цветных карандашей... Заглянул к Тони поболтать, а этот карандаш пришлось стащить у Ю, когда он отвлекся.

Раздается стрекот, это Ю почти врезается в левую руку Зимнего – и как он не заметил, что к нему подкрадываются, – Ю издает осуждающее чириканье, направленное на Стива. Зимний посмеивается над тем, как робот цепляется клешней за его большой палец, пытаясь утащить за собой в сторону разобранного двигателя.

– Привет, Ю, – тихо говорит он, и робот посвистывает в ответ. – Извини, сегодня не получится поиграть.

– **Почему разговаривать с роботами намного проще, чем с людьми?**

Баки только фыркает.

– **Ты, знаешь ли, не очень-то помогаешь,** – ворчит Зимний.

– _Зато у тебя есть другое._

Зимний смотрит на Стива, который любуется прожилками листочка. Лист на самом деле прекрасный – Зимний выбрал самый лучший, с переходами от ярко-зеленого к оранжевому и до ярко-красного, и чтобы ни намека на тоскливо-коричневый или черный. Мысленно он успел представить, какими карандашами Стив будет рисовать и какой оттенок солнечно-желтого подойдет лучше всего.

– _Ты обратил на это внимание?_ – удивляется Баки.

– **А ты разве нет?**

– _Эм-м, нет. Не совсем? Я вообще не запомнил каких-то определенных оттенков._

Зимний пожимает плечами:

– **Интересно наблюдать, как он творит.**

– _Ты молодец, Зимний. Это была хорошая идея._

– Готов? – тихо интересуется Стив. Зимний знает, ему не терпится ухватить его за руку, обнять, прикоснуться, но он этого не делает. Он всегда осторожен и не дотрагивается до Зимнего, если это не исходит от него самого. Это был один из первых моментов, который навел Зимнего на мысль, что Стив, правда, _не_ куратор, скорее… союзник? Друг? Зимний не может объяснить, что это за явление такое – Стив, он в отдельной категории и совершенно не похож на всех тех, кого он знает, даже на Наташу.

Зимний кивает, чувствуя, что не готов к разговорам. Да, идея вернуться на их этаж, с их креслом, синим одеялом, горячим шоколадом определенно хороша. Да, он готов идти.

– Не будем мешать тебе, Тони, – говорит Стив немного громче, чем нужно, не отрывая глаз от Зимнего. Старк бормочет что-то неразборчивое, Питер с энтузиазмом машет руками, Дубина дотрагивается до левой руки Зимнего, издавая звук, означающий прощание. Зимний пытается подстроиться под дыхание Стива и концентрируется на буйстве красок листка в его руке.

– Пойдем домой, – предлагает Стив, и Зимний вздрагивает.

– **Дом?**

Баки вопрошающе хмыкает.

– **Место постоянной дислокации?**

– _Вроде того… да. Место, куда можно пойти, чтобы перегруппироваться._

– **Но оружие хранится не там.**

– _Дело не в оружии. Это место, где ты в безопасности._

– **Мы можем позаботиться о себе где угодно!** – Зимний вспоминает, как в июне они в одиночку расправились с командой Гидры У.Д.А.Р.

– _Дело в том... а что, если нам нет нужды переживать об этом, когда рядом Стив, или Наташа, или ДЖАРВИС._

– **То есть, это место, где нас окружают союзники?**

Баки со вздохом отвечает:

– _Да, начнем с этого. Это место, где есть союзники, а еще одеяла, кошки, горячий шоколад и сон всю ночь._

– **Что-то в последнее время не очень-то нам и спится.**

– _Будет легче, обещаю. Здесь, со Стивом мы в безопасности. Для начала очень неплохо._

– **…Ладно.**

Зимний открывает глаза и видит, что Стив терпеливо ждет, хотя и выглядит обеспокоенным.

– Ты в порядке?

– Я… да. Думаю, все с нами будет хорошо, – тихо отвечает Зимний. 

– _Ой, дар речи вернулся!_

Зимний хмурится, но знает, что Баки это не обидит, они практикуют такое общение с взаимными подколками, и Зимнему оно нравится.

– Пойдем домой, – соглашается он, и его голос звучит уже намного увереннее, и это того стоит: эмоции на лице Стива меняются как будто он…

Счастлив. 

– _И это ты сделал его счастливым._

Счастье выглядит оранжевым, теплым и почти таким же красивым, как его лист.

– _Почти?_ – дразнится Баки.

– **Почти,** – подтверждает Зимний, но часть его подсознания, нежно-розовая и застенчивая, говорит, что, возможно, да, возможно... на самом деле намного красивее.


End file.
